


Autumn Days

by MFLuder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Prompt: teeth, taste





	Autumn Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 14, 2006, at [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/39881.html#cutid2).

Both Winchesters were lying in lush green grass decorated with a scattering of red and gold leaves. Katydids supplied background music as they soaked up the sun.

“You know, Dean, I think this is my favorite time of year.”

“Yeah?” Dean answered, biting into one of the apples from the orchard they'd broken into.

“It's still warm but everything smells so crisp, and it's nice to be back in school. Plus, the apples taste the best now.”

“You're so romantic, Sammy,” Dean said, showing his teeth in a grin before taking another bite, juice dribbling down his chin.

Sam laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
